Our Lives with the Sohmas!
by EmeraldCrazy100
Summary: What do you get when you mix a couple of temperamental wolf sisters with the Sohma household? A package of laughs and absolute chaos! Enjoy our adventures with the Sohmas as we drive them crazy with our antics and they are...well, the Sohmas!
1. The Consequences of Gettin Shigure Drunk

**My friend Kaylie and I did this story out of complete boredom. Hope you like it as much as we enjoyed writing it?**

Emerald sits at her computer, staring at a blank screen.

_Why? Why can't I come up with the inspiration for a new story? Why can't anything entertaining happen around here?_

"Emerald, I'm here." Emerald turns around to look at the doorway of her small room. A young, attractive woman walks in carrying two bottles of Vodka.

"Faranir, what are you doing here? You know this is my secret private living space/living compound for the Sohmas. You also know that I am still underage for drinking. Why do you torture me so?" Faranir, smiles and holds up the bottles.

"Oh, not for you, darling." Behind her Shigure walks in and grabs her around the waist to get at the bottles. Faranir jabs him in the gut. Shigure falls clutching his sides.

"Married woman darling," she comments before handing him the bottle.

**15 Minutes later...**

Shigure is stumbling around the room... dead drunk. Emerald is yelling at Faranir at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell were you thinking? He can barely handle one drop of alcohol! When he does eventually sneak a bottle, he turns into...(looks at the drooling Shigure) that... "

Suddenly, he collapses onto the front of Faranir. He changes in a puff of smoke into a black dog. Faranir drops to all fours and snarls, suddenly a massive blue-gray wolf. Shigure takes one look and bounds away out of the room. Emerald stands, clapping in the background as Faranir phases back.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages." Silence is all that is heard when...

Kyo: "Oh, damn it, Shigure! Put your pants back on!"

Yuki: "That's just disgusting and wrong on so many levels!"

Haru: "I have to agree with the cat and the rat."

Ayame: "I don't know about that. I kind of like it..."

Momiji: "Um, what does that mean exactly..."

Akito: "Does anyone want to tell me why Shigure is naked in the middle of my bedroom?"

Kisa: "Uncle Shigure, why are your pants off?"

Hiro: "Kisa, I will tell you when you are older."

Ritsu: "I'm sorry! I apologize to the world, to the innocent eyes, to the very ground that you walk on, to the bed that...

Mitsuru: "Ritsu, calm down and shut up!"

Kagura: "Hatori, did you forget to give Shigure his medication again?"

Hatori: "Oops..."

Mayuko: "It's not all your fault Hatori. If he wasn't such an idiot you wouldn't have to remember to give him the cure for his moronic tendencies."

(door opens and slams in background)

Machi: "Does anyone want to tell me what is going on?"

Emerald and Faranir take off running to the scene.

Shigure: "What's wrong? Does no one like it?"

Ayame: "Well, now that you mention it..."

Entering the room, Emerald and Faranir shout in unison: "Both of you, SHUT UP!"

It was dead silent. The scene before them was quite... startling. At first, they couldn't see because there was a large circle of zodiac members all facing the center of Akito's bedroom. They had to fight to get to the front, transforming a few along the way, and they are immediately scarred for life. Akito and Ayame are both fighting over the naked Shigure...on the ground. For a moment, Emerald's perverted mind thought that something else was occurring, but then Faranir slapped some sense into her...literally.

Faranir, while averting her eyes from down below, slowly moved towards the group in the center of the room. Emerald could swear she could hear the African gorillas hooting in the distance. The crowd waits to see what Faranir will do next. Faranir suddenly drops onto all fours and transforms into a large, intimidating wolf. Akito, Ayame, and Shigure suddenly shrink flat onto the floor. The wolf growls.

Emerald, knowing how to speak wolf, translates for Faranir, "I want everyone in there respective rooms immediately. Shigure, put your damn pants back on. If any of you are outside your rooms for the next half hour, I will personally come and bite off a part of your anatomy."

Emerald is left coughing at the dust, while Akito and Shigure, who now has his pants back on, are left cowering in the corner. Faranir changes back.

"Why are you two still in here? I told you to go to your rooms," Faranir says to the two figures in the corner.

Emerald stifles a laugh, barely. "Um, Faranir, I hate to break it to you, but this is their room."

Faranir, looking quite annoyed, since she likes to know everything, says, "Oh, alright. I'll let you live...this time," she turns to Emerald, "Alright, Emerald, I think I am ready to head home now. Talon will probably be wanting dinner at some point today."

Emerald laughs, remembering the one time that Faranir forgot to feed her husband. "Alright, we wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we?"

They both laugh. "Alright, I will call you tonight. Mwahhhaaahhaa!" Faranir leaves the dead silent house, all of the Sohmas hiding in fear in their rooms.

Emerald goes back to her room and starts up her computer. She pulls up the blank screen.

_I think I have inspiration for a new story now..._

**Well, there you have it! My **_**(Kaylie clears throat)**_**, I mean OUR first installment in our new series, Our Life with the Sohmas! If you want to see more of these stories, you can: **

**1) add me to your favorite authors list and you will be notified of new stories or current updates**

**2) REVIEW! and/or **

**3) frequently check my website for updates! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ayame: The Debut of a Stripper

**Ya! I am back! I am back for more! I hope that you enjoy this story as much as Kaylie and I enjoyed writing it!**

Introduction with Interesting Conversations

**2:00 a.m**

The street outside Emerald's window was dead silent. She had just made a call and was now waiting. While she was waiting, she though she might as well get a drink of water. Suddenly, as soon as she turned away from the window, a huge wolf, obviously a very pissed off Faranir, came rocketing down the street like a woman with a mission, which she was. Turning abruptly into the driveway, she changed into her human form and sprinted towards the door.

Faranir comes barging into the house, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Emerald! Of all the god forsaken times to wake me, especially two o'clock in the morning! I still have 3 more hours before...wait a minute, no one in this house needs to know about that. Anyway, you call me and insist that I come over here, without telling me why..." **SMACK!** Emerald had come barreling down the stairs and clasped her hand over her sister's mouth, and was whispering furiously in her ear.

"Shhhh! Do you want to wake up the entire house! Save it for upstairs! This is supposed to be a secret meeting!"

"Well, you woke me up! Why not everyone else? On that note, why not just kick them out of the house for a day?"

"Faranir, it's two in the morning."

"Kick them out around five, then!"

"Ugh, your hopeless, how many times do I have to tell you that not of us like to get up before the crack of dawn. I know that you like to spend your time with your husband in the morning..." **SMACK!** Now it's Emerald's turn to have a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, you promised not to talk about that, especially in this house!"

Ripping the warm hand from her mouth, Emerald whispers, obviously annoyed, "Okay, okay, jeez! Just come upstairs already!"

On their way up, Faranir says, "You know I like getting up at 5:00 in the morning, but 2:00 is just insane!

Emerald scoffs but keeps her mouth shut. Leading Faranir through the dark with ease, she knew the house like the back of her hand, they try to move silently. When they finally reach Emerald's door, they slip inside, leaving the rest of the house silent.

After shutting the door, Emerald winces and turns around to get the talking to from her sister. Faranir, knowing that Emerald had made her room soundproof, let it all fly.

"This had better an honestly good reason for me to get dragged from my warm bed at 2:00 in the morning! Anytime after 6 is fine. Why 2:00? REALLY, TWO in the morning! Are you frigging serious? When the pups are newborns, 2:00 in the morning is fine. There pups, for crying out loud! They don't know what time it is! You, on the other hand should know better! What was rule number one when you joined the clan?"

"Um..."

**"NEVER, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, WAKE ME UP BEFORE 5:00!"**

"OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT! Now, can you stop yelling at me long enough for me to show you what I called you for? Please?"

"Ugh, okay! This just better be good!"

Walking over to her computer, Emerald moves the mouse, causing the scene to light up once again. Faranir checks her mental connection with her sister, only to find that Emerald has been up all night. She backs up.

"Uh, Emerald, why and how have been up all night?"

Emerald turns to the computer, caught red handed. "Um, uh... I, uh...kind of...um...started, (talks really fast) drinking around midnight to help me stay awake so that I could stay up and work on this and decided to call you since you are the brain and here you are!" She flashes one of her larges smiles, hoping and praying it will work. It doesn't.

"What were you drinking? You know that you are underage so how did you buy the stuff in the first place!"

"Uh, Faranir, it's actually kind of your fault. You left the Vodka over here last time Shigure got drunk."

"What? There was some left? Well, if I'd known that, I would have taken home to use for my dinner party."

"Or Las Vegas..."

"Moving on! I thought he drank it all! Well, can you blame me? He was acting bad enough, so someone could have easily thought that he drunk the whole bottle!"

"Sorry, he didn't."

"Yeah. You did. And alcohol makes you hyper. Fun." Faranir commented sarcastically.

"Okay, moving on! Now, the reason I called you was for this." She points towards the line graph on the screen. Reading the information, Faranir realizes that it is the count of readers for her blog. She sees that it had a very high increase in one day last week.

Confused, she asks, "Okay, how is this related to me and what is so special about this graph?"

Emerald's jaw is practically on the ground in shock of Faranir's response. Faranir is really confused now. "What?"

Emerald puts her jaw back into place and tries to explain her situation to Faranir.

"Okay, do you remember that one day last week when Shigure was drunk?"

"Well no duh, he tried to grope me!"

"Okay, so you obviously remember. Now, I didn't tell you this, but I was actually trying to find inspiration for my blog, and you can guess what gave me inspiration that day! This, is a chart of how the number of readers has skyrocketed since my last story. Now, I am depended on these stories of the Sohmas drunk in order to get readers! I have already gotten 16 requests for more drunken stories in the last 2 days alone!"

"Okay, cool as that is, what does it have to do with me?"

Well, you see, in order to write these stories, something has to actually happen that gives me the inspiration about what to write."

"And..."

"Let me finish my thought! Okay, so after a lot of research online, I discovered these really tiny cameras that are almost invisible to human eyes. So, I bought about 100 and they just arrived in the mail earlier tonight. So, the reason I have been staying up so late was because I was trying to figure out how to install them. Let's just say, I got in a fight that involved a crowbar and a chainsaw vs. one of the cameras."

"So basically, now you have 99."

"Yeah, pretty much. So anyway, since you are the living, talking brain of the pack, I called you at 2:00 to come over here and help me install them."

"Um, okay, but what does this have to do with your blog?"

"Well, something has to happen in order for me write about it! So, now all I have to get every member of the Zodiac drunk once in awhile, watch what happens, and write my new story! Ta duh!"

"So, are you going to do this without telling any of Sohmas?"

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much."

Faranir tries to give Emerald her death glare, but ends up shrugging and getting to work.

**4:00 a.m.**

"Goodbye crazy person," Faranir called as she walked out of Emerald's room.

"Have fun 'sleeping'," Emerald replied with finger quotes.

"Shut up," Emerald laughs quietly while Faranir changes and runs back in the direction of her den...house...whatever.

"This will be interesting," Emerald comments, looking at the multiple computer screens showing video feed from everywhere in the house, "Very interesting."

**6:00 a.m**

The roar of the motorcycle heralds Faranir's return. She was somewhat soothed by the hour of sleep and other hour of...never mind. Emerald is watching the screens, interested in what is going on onscreen, mostly Momiji mumbling about killer bagels and cream cheese of doom.

"Having fun?" Faranir asks as she re-locks Emerald's door and puts away her lock-picks.

"Tons. Good sleep?"

"The sleep was okay. The...," Emerald claps her hands over her ears, only removing them when Faranir quit talking.

"I DO NOT need to hear about your sex life thank you very much."

Faranir laughs, dumps her pile of alcoholic drinks in Emerald's small fridge (aka her secret stash) and takes her post to wait and watch the chaos that was soon to erupt.

**Now, the Actual Story!**

**7:00 a.m.**

It was about 7:00 when the Sohma family started stirring, waking up and getting ready for the oncoming day. When everyone had argued over who was going in the bathroom first, gotten dressed, and had started going downstairs for breakfast, Emerald and Faranir put all the computer screens back into their places in the walls, Faranir's handiwork, then headed downstairs.

Meanwhile, Kyo was still in bed. Being a cat, he liked to sleep in and he got to, most of the time. Today, on the other hand, was not one of those days. Faranir, realizing that Kyo was still absent from the table, decided to take it upon herself to wake him up. She went to the base of the stairs and starts yelling at the top of her lungs, "Kyo, get your furry butt down her before I come up and drag you down myself! Trust me, I will do it, kitten!"

Emerald suddenly feels the urge to comment. "She really will Kyo! Trust me, it has occurred on a very personal level!" Faranir throws her shoe at her.

Silence is all that is heard. Faranir goes to plan B, "Okay, Kyo, fine you can sleep in, miss breakfast, and be served leeks for lunch!"** Bang!** As a lot of banging and running around it heard while Kyo rushes to get ready, he hollers downstairs, "Why does she always have to come over in the morning?" Faranir grins. "Works every time."

Back upstairs, Shigure was waiting for Emerald to leave her room and actually wasn't too surprised when Faranir came out as well. Thinking that he was being sneaky, he slipped into the unlocked bedroom (Emerald left it open on purpose), and headed towards the fridge. He opens it and thinks that he has died and gone to heaven. There, is Emerald's secret stash. He can almost see the golden rays of light emitting from the bottles of alcohol.

Meanwhile, Ayame realizes that Shigure still hasn't come down, and decides to go investigate. Being careful to avoid Faranir, he makes his way upstairs. Hearing gasps of shock, he follows the noises to Emerald's room. Standing outside the partially open door, he is unsure of whether or not to go in. Remembering what happened last time he and Shigure went in there to...never mind. Well, to sum things up, Emerald was extremely pissed off at them while holding a base ball bat, not a good combination. Not to mention that Faranir is here this time. Who knows what she would do!

After hearing enough noises for his own good, Ayame enters. He is not that surprised at the scene before him. Shigure is in the fetal position, holding a bottle of Scotch behind him, looking terrified in the corner. Shigure must have heard him and thought that it was Emerald coming up to whoop his ass! Lucky for him, it was his partner in crime, most of the time. Shigure, being quite relieved that it was Ayame instead of Emerald, stands up and immediately offers the bottle to Ayame, knowing that Ayame hasn't had a good drink in ages. Hesitant at first, Ayame grabs the bottle and starts chugging it in order to rid of the evidence before they are discovered. Sputtering and mildly choking, he downs the bottle and throws the evidence into a nearby trashcan. Swaying slightly, he makes his way downstairs. Shigure follows him slowly, thinking, "This should be interesting."

Steadly, Ayame enters the kitchen. Through Emerald's mental powers, she checks Ayame's memories. Finding them blurry and unreadable, she moves onto Shigure instead. Immediatly, she finds what she is looking for. Excited for her story, she runs upstairs and checks the computers. Faranir, knowing what is happening by reading Emerald's thoughts, decides to play the 'innocent' one downstairs. She has a mental conversation with Emerald.

"Emerald, I am going to stay downstairs and watch the chaos first hand. Care to join me?"

"Oh, no! These videos are gold! By the way, you may want to suggest that the young ones take a looong walk."

"Um, why?"

"Well, you'll see why as soon as you see the outfit that Shigure is giving Ayame to put on."

"Oh, I am going to kill him!" Switching from mental to vocal, she says to Hiro and Kisa, "Oh, Hiro. Um, Shigure and Ayame are being a little interesting at the moment. Would you mind taking Kisa for a walk, for lets say... 20 minutes."

Being all to eager to leave, he and Kisa head towards the park with Momiji in tow. After over hearing Faranir, Momiji decided he needed little bit of fresh air as well.

Meanwhile, Faranir and Emerald's jaws are both on the ground at the scene that plays out next. Let's just say that Emerald got plenty of inspiration for her blog.

First, Ayame enters the kitchen just as Kyo is finishing eating... in a stripper outfit. No need for details there. He waltzes towards the table (yes, he was dancing in that horrible outfit), towards an unsuspecting Kyo. Suddenly, Kyo screams out in shock at the skimpily dressed Ayame crawling towards him on the table.

Faranir screams, "Shigure! I am going to kill you!" She turns into a wolf and chases that retreating dog. Let's just say, she went through his wardrobe and got rid of anything short of a robe.

Back downstairs, Kyo is quickly retreating away from the seducing gay person into the living room. Doing the first thing he can think of, he leaps over the couch and lands on top of the hiding Yuki, who had been hiding ever since he saw the outfit. After a short bit of cussing and shoving, they took for hills. Seeing them leave, Ayame turns towards the unsuspecting couple that is making out on the couch. Seconds later, the boys were joined with Hatsuharu and Rin a few paces behind.

Minutes later, Faranir and Emerald are hiding behind Emerald's barricaded bedroom door, while everyone has evacuated the house, except Shigure of course. Shigure, being Shigure, comes into the living room where Ayame is, hands him a pole and another Scotch, turns on Flo Rida's "Right Round", and sits back to watch the show. That's all that Emerald watched, since Faranir unplugged the computer screens before storming downstairs to punch their lights out. Emerald shuts the door behind her, not wanting to hear the screams, and goes back to her beloved computer. Pulling up her blog, she starts writing the story of strippers debut.

**My faithful friend Kaylie helped me once again. Thank you so much Kaylie! Please review!  
**

**Kaylie: I'd say if you want to see another day but okay.**


	3. Kyo's Morning Nightmare

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait! It has been forever since Kaylie and I got together to write the next story in our series, but here we are at last! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it!**

**Quick note: This story probably won't make much sense if you don't read my other stories in the series first. You can find them on my website.**

**Kaylie: Quick thing. anyone who things we have the gall to call this awesomely fun manga ours is sadly mistaken. All we own are the ideas, imagination, and the wolves. Claim we would dare do so and I shall set Faranir on you and she will not play nice. There our disclaimer, hopefully for the entire time we write this series, is done.**

**12:00 a.m.**

It was midnight. The street is silent, just as it should be at midnight. Well, for now at least. Let's just say that Faranir and Emerald don't necessarily follow the laws of nature.

Emerald was sitting at her computer, as usual, and was squealing in delight at the number of responses and requests for her last story. Faranir was simply laying on the bed, watching the ceiling monitor that was observing the house, occasionally blocking the view when it got to some of the bedrooms. They were doing exactly what they should be doing... at noon. Instead, they liked to stay up all night instead, except Faranir always happened to go back home around 5:00 for a few hours. Emerald was careful never to check her memories after she she came back.

That night, Emerald was going to be very grateful for her soundproof room.

Suddenly, Emerald's window flew open and a cold draft of air gusted inside. Following the wind, was a petite, blond that nimbly swung herself up onto the window sill and jumped into the room in 3 seconds flat. Swiftly, seeing our discomfort at the cool breeze, shut the window behind her. Looking rather excited, she looked around and said, "What's up party people?"

Emerald gazed at the screen without even flinching at the visitor's entrance, but Faranir showed some life and sat up to greet the visitor.

"Probably a good idea to use the window, Lee-li. Knowing you, you would have woken up the entire house if you used the front door."

She smiles and shows all her brilliantly white teeth. "You know me too well."

Emerald groans without averting her gaze from the screen, "Honestly, SaraLyn, you could have at least called to warn me. I could have set out the cheese."

"Oh, but you know me, I like surprises."

Emerald chips in, "Oh, we know. Like the salt to sugar switch."

SaraLyn smiles. "Classic."

"Or the other time when you left a supposed love note from Scotty in the path of Terrance (Luna's boyfriend), supposedly to Luna."

"Terrance's face made it worth it."

"Or the time when you traded soap for glue."

"Okay, Scotty deserved that one!"

"Or when you glued my computer mouse to the table. That was just torture watching all those messages pop up without being able to read them!"

"You hadn't moved from that seat in a week! You needed a wake up call!"

"Hey, this person just sent me the best idea in the world for my next story!"

On this note, both SaraLyn and Faranir rush to her side. SaraLyn, always up to no good, smiles in delight. "Mistaken identity, huh? Oh, I like the sounds of this one even better. How about "anything that involves torturing the cat". Sounds like a good idea to me! We could even take it a step further as well..."

Of course, Faranir being the semi responsible one, had to comment. "Of all the hyper and ridiculous stunts you have pulled in the past, this one tops them all!"

This hardly reaches Emerald. Instead of cowering in fear, like she should have, she smiled and said excitedly, "I know! This will definitely get me a huge number of hits!"

Faranir shakes her head. "I'm not so sure about this..."

SaraLyn interrupts, saying, "I am. When do we start?"

"Well, I'll need you two to do me a favor..." Emerald flashed one of her evil grins.

Faranir rolls her eyes knowingly, "This is going to be good...please tell me you have something in mind for the cat. You know how I like to torture him so..."

Lee-li laughs, "Don't we all? Okay, if involves antagonizing the Putty-Tat (yes, like Tweety Bird. She has the accent down pat), I will do it without even knowing what it is. Now, what is it!" Faranir and Emerald are left cowering as SaraLyn takes on a ill-feeling black aura.

"Okay! Okay!" Emerald squeaks from the corner.

"Oh, man! You just had to go and make her bring on the aura! You know how bad it makes her smell!" Faranir growls.

Emerald motions for them to come closer. "Okay, here's the plan..."

**6:00 a.m.**

Tohru was laying in bed, having woken up early and not being able to go back to sleep. Finally after tossing and turning for several minutes, she decided to get up and do something productive before her very large, interesting family would awaken. Just as she was pulling on some clothes, (don't worry, her and Kyo are married...) she heard a quite knock on her door. Making sure everything was in place, she slowly opened the door, only to find Emerald standing there. After looking over her shoulder to make sure her orange-headed lover was still silently asleep, she crept out into the hall. Emerald smiles.

"I am sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Emerald suggested smugly, although she had seen perfectly well on the monitors upstairs that she was awake and doing innocent deeds.

Tohru answered quickly, blushing scarlet, "Oh, no! Kyo's still asleep! I have been up for a while actually! I just haven't gotten out of bed until now!"

Emerald smiles one of her evil grins mentally, while keeping the cover of actually being interested in what Tohru was saying. She knew she only had to so much time before the "Putty-Tat" woke up, so she had to get Tohru away from the room. She quickly looks towards the kitchen, "Oh, well that's good to know. Well, I just stopped by because I thought you might be up on some impulse. Wonder where that came from? Oh, well. Since you are awake, would you mind helping me fix breakfast for everyone?"

"Sure. What would you like to make?" As the pair walked away from the room, SaraLyn slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. Faranir, watching the episode from the control room, (aka Emerald's room) grinned, fully energized from her quick trip home (no details needed).

"Phase One, complete. Operation: Make the Putty Tat Wet His Pants, underway. Good luck Lee-li." She opened her bag to make sure she was packed for Phase Three, before spritzing herself with perfume. Flipping open her cell, she then placed a call to her husband, just to let him know what's going on, before turning back to the monitor screens to watch the chaos unfold.

**6:10 a.m.**

Kyo opened his eyes partially to see the back of a figure in his bed. Thinking it was his wife, he wrapped his arms around her. The person carefully plucked his hands off her and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, away from him.

"Something the matter Darlin'?" he asked, not noticing the obvious difference in hair color between the girl and Tohru.

"Nothing's the matter Kyo. I'm just tired," she replied, pulling the blankets around her shoulders.

"How come? I don't remember doing anything last night."

"Who said anything about the two of us doing something? I seem to remember having a nice long make-out session with Moose," the girl replied cheekily, who was in fact SaraLyn, unbeknown to the moron named Kyo.

"Who the hell is Moose?" He was wide awake now.

"My boyfriend," SaraLyn felt him stiffen behind her and grinned, "I'm not exactly your wife Putty Tat," she commented, rolling over. He had about twenty seconds of shocked silence before she knocked him out.

"Moron," she muttered, rolling out of bed to signal Faranir.

Up in the control room, Faranir was dressed in a ... let's say skimpy, nightgown. When Emerald entered, her brain went into temporary shutdown for about thirty seconds. Ample time for Faranir to put on a robe and for SaraLyn to come in. Emerald was snapped back to reality after SaraLyn's exclamation of disgust.

"Ugh! Let me have a set of your clothes, please Em!" she begged, "I need to burn this set. And then soak the ashes in acid. And send what ever remains are left to Pluto."

"Top drawer on your left, it should all fit you. Feel free to use my shower as well. Faranir, good luck with Phase Three," said Emerald as she turned towards the monitors. The skimpily dressed married woman nodded and walked quickly to the "victim's room". He was still out, so she got comfortable and waited, knowing her sisters were taping everything.

**6:30 a.m.**

Kyo's eyes fluttered open as Faranir dabbed at his swollen cheek with a wet rag.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Doesn't seem to have started off well for you, huh?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"Nah-ah-ah. You just lie back and let Mama take care of you," Faranir ordered, pushing him back down and straddling his waist with her freshly waxed legs. Kyo tried his best not to let his eyes wander to far...

She continued her ministrations as he went bug-eyed at her clothing (or lack thereof. that thing was tiny!). While they were otherwise occupied (Kyo was trying not to hyperventilate at the sight of the seductive beast atop him) Shigure walked into Kyo's room, wishing to return the encyclopedias that he had borrowed. When he took in the sight, he dropped all the books he was carrying, along with his jaw.

"Whoa," he commented, flabbergasted.

"Get out Shigure, you'll have your turn," Faranir ordered, "And shut the door please. Don't want to scar the little ones. After all, that is your job." The dumbfounded dog did as he was bid for once and walked away shaking his head.

"I could have sworn she hated him," he muttered as he went down to breakfast.

Meanwhile, Kyo had passed out after hyperventilating. So Faranir put her robe back on and walked back to Emerald's room.

"I am going back to my house for an hour or so. Do not call me if you want to live. I will be back later. Talon says I owe him at least a glimpse of this," Emerald covered her ears but her sister didn't seem inclined to continue. Instead, she put on some pants and a jacket, packing the rest of her clothes in her bag. Thankfully, the topic didn't come up again.

**6:45 a.m.**

After seeing Faranir off, Emerald made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She was coming to eat something! You honestly couldn't keep that woman away from the food! If you didn't want to be eaten out of house and home, you had to keep everything under lock and key when it came to the kitchen!

By this time, Emerald had completely forgotten about the passed out Carrot Top on the floor above. So she didn't give it a second thought until she noticed Tohru heading upstairs. Grabbing a slice of bacon, Emerald asked, "Tohru? Where are you going? We just started breakfast. Are you not feeling well?"

Tohru replied, "Oh, no! I am just going to check on Kyo! He hasn't shown any signs of life this morning, so I am going to make sure he is okay."

"Oh, okay then," Emerald replies turning back to her foot high stack of meat. Then, she is brought back to her previous actions of the morning as she is biting into her nice sausage patty. Dropping the fork, she runs, sausage hanging, upstairs hoping to catch Tohru before she thinks the worst. Luckily, she catches her just as she is about to open the door. Using some slight wolf energy, she throws herself between Tohru and the door, knocking the surprised girl back against the opposite wall. Realizing that she still has sausage on her face, Emerald shoves the rest down her throat before going over to Tohru, trying to come up with some sort of explanation for her actions, with no avail.

"Oh, I am sorry! I only meant to stop you until I could explain the sight you were about to see," Emerald says nervously.

Rubbing her head and looking quite confused, Tohru asks, "What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breathe, I realize that words cannot describe our actions. So, I place my hand on her forehead, feeding her the events of the morning like a movie. I nervously watch her reactions to each part. She blushes when Kyo mistakes SaraLyn for her, gasps in concern when Kyo is knocked out, giggles at SaraLyn's response in the bedroom, her mouth gaps open as she blushes when it come to Faranir living up being a female, laughs when Shigure walks in and drops the books, and lastly passes out at Faranir's comment. Picking the exhausted girl up, she carries her into the bedroom and lays her on the bed next to the drooling Kyo. Deciding that they have both been through enough, she places her palms on each of their foreheads, withdrawing all memories of the past hour.

Just as she finishes erasing their memories, Kyo startes to stir. His eyelids flutter open to be looking into Emerald's emerald green eyes (coincidental, huh?). She smiles and says, "Good morning, Sunshine!"

After kicking Emerald out of his room so he could get dressed, he stopped to shudder at the memory of those words. Well, it wasn't necessarily a memory, but like major Deja Vu. He couldn't help but feel that something horrible had happened to him the last time he heard those words. Oh, well.

"Time to get ready for the day! Wow, since when have I ever been so energetic in the morning?" he wondered, with no answer of course.

Back in her room, Emerald made her way back to her beloved computer. After watching a full run through of the morning, along with Shigure handing Kyo a card for a local psychiatrist, much to his confusion, she started letting the inspiration flow into her fingers and onto the screen in front of her face. After typing for about 20 minutes, she is ready to hit the "Publish" button, when she is startled by a voice behind her.

"Did you ready write it that fast?"

Scared out of her wits, Emerald turns around to see her beloved sister, Lee-li sitting on her bed drying her hair with a towel. She feels so stupid that she mentally slaps herself. Seriously, how could she forget she was here? She had even offered Lee-li her shower, hence the locked door when she came in, but she had been so sucked into writing that she couldn't even hear her come out of the bathroom. Smiling, she replies, "Yep, and I am ready to publish. Would you like to be the first person to read my new article,' A Not So Sweet Wake Up Call'?"

Lee-li flashes that knowing grin as she sits down. "I would be delighted."

**Wow, that took long enough to write. Here it is. 2:00 in the morning and I am on a roll! Please leave a review with your opinion and possible ideas for future parts! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
